Soup Kiss
by Pandi-san Michaels
Summary: Eren descubrio una nueva forma de tomar sopa. Advertencia:mas que nada Yaoi, y la pareja ErenxArmin si no les gusta ni lo uno ni lo otro no lo lean. [mi primer fic espero les guste:33]


Con sabor a sopa.

Armin estaba en la habitación que compartía con Eren cuando Mikasa entro corriendo, y arrastro al rubio fuera de esta.

-hey Mikasa, que haces!- le grito una vez fuera del lugar

-es que Eren y Jean están peleándose otra vez, y necesito tu ayuda-dijo Mikasa casi gritándole

-está bien Mikasa donde están-dijo el rubio preocupado, sabía que si se armaba un alboroto Keith los dejaría sin comer por dos días.

-están en el comedor, Sasha y Christa intentan separarlos mientras estoy aquí-dijo la pelinegra

-bien vamos para allá-dijo el Rubio caminando al comedor.

…..

-oye esa es la ración de Mikasa!-grito Eren enfurecido, lanzando un puñetazo a Jean

-yo se la daré!- grito el castaño, para tratar de entablar relación con la pelinegra.

-No ni creas!-dijo Eren, lanzándole puré de papas, que desafortunadamente cayo en la cara del instructor Keith el comedor quedo en silencio, y los chicos se prepararon para su castigo.

...

Lamentablemente el rubio y la pelinegra llegaron muy tarde, al entrar al comedor lo único que vio fue la mirada furiosa de su amigo-lo siento Eren debí haber llegado antes-dijo el rubio lamentándose cabizbajo-no es tu culpa Armin-dijo Eren sonriéndole-es solo que yo le lance la comida en mal momento-dijo riendo un poco.

…..

-es lamentable que Eren tenga ese castigo-dijo Sasha- yo no me imagino lo que es no cenar-dijo devorando su comida, Armin simplemente jugueteaba con la sopa que tenía frente a él, no tenía hambre sentía culpa, y por lo menos debía darle a su castaño amigo una parte de su alimento, tomo su bandeja con la comida y se fue directo al patio.

El castaño estaba furioso con Jean, si fuera por el cara de caballo de segura en ese momento estaría de los más feliz comiendo con Armin y con Mikasa, PERO NO tenía que aparecer el muy puto diciendo esas cosas y arruinarle la cena, por lo menos el otro castaño tendría el mismo castigo, y tampoco cenaría.

-Eren…- escucho que el Rubio lo llamaba, pero estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de su presencia, Armin por su parte supuso que el castaño estaría enojado con él, así que solo se sentó junto en la hierba junto a él.

-Lo siento Eren, debí haber llegado antes y esto no estaría pasando-dijo con tristeza, no quería que el castaño se molestara con él, y por eso se estaba disculpando.

-Descuida Armin no es tu culpa-dijo el castaño sonriendo.

-Te traje algo de comer-dijo cambiando el tema de conversación-es mi comida, pero no tengo hambre-dijo tranquilamente.

-Pero Armin, no puedo comer, esto es tuyo, mejor lo compartimos y nos ahorramos problemas-dijo el castaño decidido.

-está bien – dijo el rubio sin mucha gana, sabía que cuando Eren se ponía decidido era mejor hacer caso a lo que decía.

El castaño tomo la cuchara con algo se sopa y la tomo, luego su acerco al rubio y lo beso, lentamente, tomo al rubio desprevenido, que no sabía si corresponder o no, solo se quedó quieto, esperando lo siguiente, el castaño mordió levemente el labio inferior de Armin, haciendo que abriese la boca, lo cual aprovecho para introducir su lengua, el rubio se sonrojo enormemente al sentir la escurridiza lengua de su amigo en su cavidad bucal, el beso sabia a saliva y a sopa de pollo, pronto se olvidaron dónde estaban y solo se dejaron llevar por el momento, pero la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse para respirar, Eren estaba más que deleitado con la escena de su amigo, estaba jadeando y completamente sonrojado.

-E-Eren…-dijo Armin, quería una explicación de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-pues esa es la forma más divertida de tomar la sopa, ¿no crees?-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa con algo de perversión.

-su-supongo- dijo sonrojándose, sin darse cuenta Eren volvió a besarlo y a morder su labio delicadamente, a lo cual abrió la boca para darle paso a la lengua, sin darse cuenta las manos del castaño viajaron hasta sus caderas, y sus brazos se posaron en el cuello de este.

-en un lugar no muy lejano a ese-

Jean y Marco miraban asombrados desde su habitación la "escenita" que montaban los dos chicos.

-no sabía que Eren tuviera esos gustos-dijo asombrado observando, como Eren descendía por el cuello del rubio.

-deberías dejarlos en paz-dijo Marco, igualmente asombrado, al ver la cara de placer de Armin.

-si tienes razón, pero al menos tendré algo para chantajearlo.-dijo sonriendo de lado, al ver como Eren abría la camisa del rubio.

FIN


End file.
